ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan Storm
Jordan Storm Baldacchino (born November 16, 1990) is an Americian professional wrestler currently signed to Xtreme Championship Wrestling'' (XCW). He is the current XCW Cruiserweight Champion and is part of the Uprising stable' Early life Jordan Storm was born in Miami, Florida. His father was legendary tag team wrestler Michael Storm. Storm went to school in Miami, but dropped out to come a wrestler. After wrestling in several local promotions, Storm caught his first break when he signed with Xtreme Championship Wrestling on June 23, 2011 XCW Debut and early career Storm made his in-ring debut at Ground Zero on July 2, 2011, facing off against Spike in a Steel Cage match. Despite a solid showing in his first match, Storm would eventually lose to Spike. Storm would then compete in a 10 Man Battle Royal on the July 16th edition of Ground Zero. Despite helping Spike and Austin Miles eliminate Wishmaster, Storm was then eliminated by Atomic Crab. Storm then made his Pay-Per-View debut on July 30 at Red,White and Dead, where he would in the main event, a Money in the Bank Mt Doom Death Match. Storm struggled badly in this match, not making it past level one and suffering his third straight loss. Storm then competed in his fourth match, a Four Way Steel Cage match against Tyeke Owens, Atomic Crab and Scotty Edwards for a TV Title shot. Despite a relatively good performance, Storm would lose this match (his fourth in a row) to Edwards Faces of the Future and Rock Bottom Storm then formed a tag team with Joey Edwards, called the Faces of the Future. Their first tag team match together was at Future Shock on August 27, against Warrior Elite X. They would lose this match, meaning that Storm's win/loss record was a miserable 0-5 After this match, Storm hit rock bottom. He had one of the worst win/loss records ever. He began questioning whether he was good enough to be a wrestler. Storm contemplated quitting but ultimately stayed First win and turning point Storm's first win in XCW came at Ground Zero on September 10 against Jin Wook Seong, after hitting him with the Stormbreaker. However, his joy was short lived as he and Joey lost to the Mighty Seamen, meaning Storm's win/loss record was now 1-6. A few day after this, Storm would break up his tag team with Joey Edwards. Many people believe that this was indeed a turning point in the career of Jordan Storm. Storm then debuted a new, highflying, risktaking, in-ring style at Stairway to Stardom, in an impressive win against Phil Henderson, winning after pinning Henderson after hitting the Stormbreaker. By now, people were taking notice of Storm and saying that he could be the next big thing. The Uprising and Cruiserweight Champion Storm was one of three inaugural members of the stable The Uprising (along with Matt and Jake Youngblood). This decision was perhaps the greatest thing to ever happen to Jordan Storm. From here, the only was up On October 8 at Ground Zero, in the Phillips Arena, in Atlanta, Georgia, Storm had the biggest match of his career when he facing Cruiserweight Champion and giant Wishmaster in a Ladder Match for the title. In possible the biggest upset ever (seeing as Storm was giving up nearly 2 feet in height and nearly 300 pounds in weight), Storm prevailed and won the Cruiserweight title, in the process, killing Wishmaster. It is without a doubt the biggest win of Storm's career. Two week later, on the October 22nd, in his hometown of Miami, Florida, Storm had his first title defence against Alex Pressley in a Tables Match. Storm prevailed when he sent Alex crashing through a table following a piledriver Feud with Daemon Storm Quite possibly one of the most controversial feuds in modern times, Daemon Storm became Jordan Storm's next and possibly hardest challenger for his title. The feud began picking up momentum when Daemon kidnapped Jordan's mother and had sex with her. In retalition, Storm seduced and had sex with Daemon's sister, Kelly. Daemon would then murder his sister and frame Jordan for Kelly's death. Fortunately, for Jordan, the jury found him not guilty. Storm would then deliver one of his more eerie vignettes, set in a graveyard, when Jordan would proclaim himself the "Lord of Light", seeing as Daemon proclaimed himself to be the "Prince of Darkness" At Thanksgiving Slaughter, Jordan defended his Cruiserweight title against Daemon Storm, in quite possibly the most intense and most anticipated Cruiserweight title match in history. Despite possibly the best showing of his career, Storm's inexperience would cost him as Daemon defeated him, in the process taking the Cruiserweight title. Move set Finishers Stormbreaker (Five Star Frog Splash) Thunderstruck (Superkick) Signatures Walls of Miami (Inverted Boston Crab) Shooting Storm Press (Shooting Star Press) 450 Splash Miami Cloverleaf (Inverted Texas Cloverleaf) Stormersault (Moonsault) Main moves Kicks German Suplex Northern Lights Suplex Snap Suplex Dragon Suplex Elbow Drop Hurricanrana Head scissors Missile Dropkick Dropkick Spear Crossface Sharpshooter Crossbody Piledriver Diamond Dust Springboard Bulldog 450 and 640 Senton Flying Clothesline Accomplisments XCW Cruiserweight Champion (October 8, 2011 to November 19) XCW Superstar of the Week (September 26, 2011 to October 8, 2011) Entrance Themes Living in a Dream by Finger Eleven Category:Early Life Category:XCW Category:-Debut and early career Category:-Faces of the Future and Rock Bottom Category:-First win and turning point Category:-The Uprising and Cruiserweight Champion Category:-Fued with Daemon Storm Category:Move set Category:-Finishers and signatures Category:-Main moves Category:Accomplishments Category:Entrance Themes Category:Personal Life